


black liquorice love bites

by koiboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiboy/pseuds/koiboy
Summary: naruto is just a simple teen, he goes to college and messes around in class, he laughs loudly with his friends and he is obnoxious to the gaze of the lone wolf.sasuke is a closed teen, he sits quietly in class with no one, he stares blankly at the sky as he drains the noise out, and he is hiding the mark that burdens his pray.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	1. a fox's rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naruto meets an enemy for life

Naruto turned, his lullaby eyes blinking softly. It was the first day of his new semester and he was already regretting taking photography as a side course. Who even wants to wake up at 6:30 am to take photos of plants?!

With a loud sigh he removed tan arms from his face and sat up, don't get him wrong: naruto loved mornings. But even he has his limits. Deciding laying in bed and moping about it would do him no good. He got up and walked to his small bathroom, eyeing the half crumpled toothpaste he mentally made a note to buy some more, at some point.

After a quick freshen up and a not so elegant stubbed toe the tan fox made his way to his draws. Something loose, maybe baggy? It was autumn so he didn't want to walk out the door dressed for 12 seasons of Antarctica. He decided on a loose white tank and some baggy orange joggers he made his reluctant friend Kiba buy on one of their bro-out days.

“Look at them, it has me written all over it”  
“You buy them and we aren't friends”  
“Oh come on Kiba!!”

A light chuckle was produced as he remembered the little fuss Kiba made, saying he looked like a miss-matched highlighter and he was the definition of blinding.

He was out of the house by 8:30, stumbling down the street as he stuffed the remains of his toast in his mouth, in his small fit of undignified clumsiness he happened to run straight into someone. With a loud thud, he and his mystery stranger knocked heads and fell to the floor.

The displeased man grunted and sat up, fixing his wrinkled shirt and snarling at the smaller male, who was still slouched on the floor.

“Get up,dobe!” the standing male almost screeched, a disgruntled naruto slowly stood up and offered the raging raven a cheeky bashful smile. He rubbed his neck awkwardly as the stuck up crow in front of him angrily glared daggers at him, but before said crow could blossom into a hawk, a taller raven gently pushed the slightly shorter raven back and gave the fox a charming grin.

The crow gave one less threatening scowl at the blonde before stomping off towards the campus, damn new semester and he's already made an enemy. With a defeated sigh he offered his apology to the taller crow, to his much welcome surprise the male was gentle and kind, a sour contrast between the two brothers was obvious.  
“I'm sorry about him, he's cranky” the kinder crow offered. The chatty naruto gave him a wide grin and said it was fine. “If he tries to snap at you tell him Itachi will take him to another family meal again”, naruto a bit surprised at this tilted his head, but felt a bit daft when the older male pointed to his neck, he was wearing his ID and also noticed the younger brother was too. Then it clicked, that asshole was his classmate!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided i couldn't leave you guys hanging so i whipped a small step into the story up!


	2. a fox's rivalry pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa I'm so sorry it took so long, I'm still trying to flush out naruto's character and make sure he doesn't fall down the typical omega rabbit hole

It was 20minutes into class and naruto had already been dealt a red card by his teacher Sasori, he enjoyed photography but man was this guy crazy serious about his job. “No! Art needs to be preserved, captured and kept alive!. You need to capture the moment that makes your heart fall, the moment that makes you want to scream!” he drained on about the importance of a good picture, and quite frankly naruto had had enough.

He turned him out and looked to his left, his eyes widened slightly when he looked at the raven sitting in the corner, gazing out of the window, locked in a faraway world. Poercline skin glistened lightly as the rays of the sun-brushed over toned biceps. He snapped out of it when his friend Shino said something. His head swivelled around so fast it nearly snapped off, shino was silent almost like a cat. He must have come from a long line of ninjas or something, naruto pondered. shino ended up poking him in the neck resulting in 1. A squeal from naruto and 2. A detention from Sasori.

The class was almost finished and naruto had settled into his work, sometimes making a daft joke at one of his friends [neji.shino or haku] but he was mostly focused on rearranging his images ect.

The bell rang and naruto all but jumped out of his chair, running as fast as he could outside not noticing the gaze that lingered on his back, he took a deep breath and a cheeky grin plastered his face. He decided on treating himself to some ichiraku ramen, he had it almost daily but he still loved it. He wasn’t the kind of guy to grow bored of food. The tan boy sat at a table and ordered his usual, he sat and waited, eyeing the surroundings and smiling at the kids running around. that was until someone barged in and caused a scene, his smile turned to a throw as he remembered what type of world they lived in. an alpha was currently screaming at the beta waitress that HE had bumped into, the poor woman was desperately trying to apologize for his accident, the ugly brown blotch of coffee staining his white shirt. The alpha declared it was the beta woman’s fault and she was useless ect, as he raged he threw more insults at the litter of other omegas and betas around him. His inner omega whined in agony, his motherly nature wishing to soothe and comfort the kids and omegas but his mind wanted to go over to the alpha and knock him down a level or two.

In the end, police came and subdued the enraged alpha dragging him out of the shop and apologizing to the witnesses. A breath naruto didn’t know he was holding made itself known as he wiped his brow. He got his food not to long later and dug in, his previous joy no longer present.

Sasukes pov

Sasuke sat in class, debating what he wanted for lunch, his eyes roamed across the room to the half pulled out seat of naruto uzumaki. A small smile tugged at his lips, but it quickly turned to a scowl this new and unknown feeling wasn’t welcome and he wasn’t about to let some obnoxious, daft..playful...cute, DUMB! Blonde make his heart flutter. With a dissatisfied huff, he got up, swinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out into the busy halls.

Sasuke was an alpha, the dominant title of the 3. Alphas where leaders, they were strong and brave and superior. Omegas were seen as weak, useless, sex toys almost and betas were just..the working class?

He knew the tan fox was an omega, how could he not? The tangy smell of mangos and fresh mint, the warmth of the sun and the freshness of an open lagoon. His eyes lidded at the though, the omega did smell incredible. But again he shook his head, obsidian locks obscuring his view long enough for two omegas to pop up into his view. He stumbled back when he slightly bumped into one. A pink-haired omega: Sakura Haruno, she looked at him with green eyes, an innocent smile plastering her doll-like face. Sakura was known as the pink princess, the omega who fit into her role as a submissive perfectly, never out of line, always doing the cooking, cleaning and medical work she was told to do. The raven found it sickening, how could someone devote themselves to being someone else’s doormat?

With a slight huff and a roll of his eyes, he looked down at the girl, blankly. She spoke up as soon as she had his attention, “sasuuukeee~ I haven’t seen you in so long!” he nodded, unamused at her advances but stared at her once again. A light blush dusted her cheeks, she must have thought he was interested, he bit back a groan as she carried on. “So my dad is hosting an opening event for our new medical clinic in town”, her dad, the famous doctor that worked day and night to keep their citizens safe and happy, “I was wondering if you would like to come with me, you know as business partners?” she hid a soft chuckle behind her hand, clearly she meant date but he wasn’t interested.

“I would have to ask my father, we Uchiha are very busy. But I suppose we would be able to attend after all our parents go back decades.” he mumbled, but when he was about to explain he wouldn’t go as her ‘business partner’ another voice spoke up.

Ah yes, he forgot she was there too. Ino Yamanaka, a florist and semi-trained nurse. She and sakura were glued at the hip, the princesses of the school to put it lightly. While Sakura and her both fit the role as submissive perfectly, they had nasty attitudes. Flaunting and flirting their way around, stabbing people in the back. He could go on all day but he had very limited patience and time.

“If you go, that means Itachi will be there to right?” she batted marble eyes at him, everyone knew she was obsessed with his older kin. She was practically his biggest fan. In an effort to ditch the conversation he nodded his head, mentioned something about the time and walked off before they could even ask to join him.

He just wanted to go home already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah tysm for reading, im so happy people actually like this story!! tysm for the kudos and comments, I had some struggles with this chapter but I'm happy with it!


	3. gold amongst silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG AAAAA, I PROMISE ILL COME BACK AND CONTINUE!!!
> 
> this chapter is the start of some spicy feelings and a sasuke doesn't know if he can handle everything he's about to find out.
> 
> ill upload another chapter tomorrow, please leaves some comments of your thoughts etc aaa!!
> 
> mwah ilysm

Sasuke lay in his bed, it was 7 am and he could hear the many maids of the house running around. It wasn’t unusual for the maids to be so busy this early but he could hear more thudding than usual. With a slight groan, he sat up catching his reflection in the mirror that adorned the main wall. he scowled, His black hair was longer then it used to be and it was slightly rolled back, the tips sharp and loyal to his skin, he brushes a hand over one of his cheekbones. He turned his black voided glare away from his reflection and carried on with his morning routine.

He was about to pick out something to wear when his mother practically jumped him, she shoved a deep royal blue suet with chained cuffs and adorning accessories into his limp arms before muttering something about an opening ceremony and a certain pink-haired omega. His insides dropped, it hit him like a brick. This wasn’t sakura fathers grand opening, it was hers. He knew she had passed her medical exams early and extremely fast, he also knew she climbed the medical ranks like a snake with a venomous bite, easily slipping in and out of the medical fields and dragging her rewards away with her. He just hadn’t expected her to be having her clinic so soon, that only meant one thing. This .. event wasn’t an event for old friends to celebrate, no it was to bring all of the business partners and their children together. This was how professionals found mates for their kin.  
With a disgusted hiss he threw the clothes onto his bed, his mother would give him an ear full over the crumpled fabric but right now that didn’t matter one bit, he was sick to his stomach. He knew the pink-haired siren would be all over him, rubbing her perfection in his face. Sakura saw herself as too good for any other alpha but Sasuke. Her family was sure she was going to be a beta, the sex of both her parents. But she bloomed as an omega at 14, they where all 17-19 now. This was great for her future, it meant she could marry into another strong family and gain status.

He rolled his eyes and began to dress, the deep colour of his suit brought out his porcelain features, the Uchiha were often called the fine china of the business world. Smart, rich and beautiful, laced with strong kin and minds. They where the ideal family to marry into. His older kin, Itachi, had already married at 24. His mate was a radiant blonde omega, Deidara was his name. The alpha picked his mate which was very rare due to preplanned marriages and business deals. The omega himself was from a rich family of artists, he had won award after award for his mounds of modern paintings and explosive ways of showing them off. Sasuke’s family allowed their son to choose his mate as he was extremely smart and a high-class businessman. The omega showed promise too and they accepted him willingly.

He sighed and pinned the chains onto his suit, slicking his hair back and placing it in a low messy bun, adorning it with a flowered pin.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His family car slowly dragged into the private parking lot of the medical centre. He glared at the pristine building which didn’t go unnoticed. His father spoke in a loud assertive voice: “I know we aren’t too fond of the Haruno’s but do keep it professional Sasuke.” the words were laced with anger and a cold hint of warning. “Sakura has been harassing Sasuke for some time now, father. I think her advances are becoming more problematic as she is using the Uchiha name to brand herself.” itachi helpfully added ,with this fugaku looked up. “ how so?” he muttered as his wife messed with his shirt. “She’s attempting to pressure the Uchiha’s into accepting her as Sasuke’s mate by telling everyone they are preplanned and that Sasuke makes constant advances on her”.

His father’s brows furrowed as he nodded, “she isn’t welcome, such a low-class omega doesn’t deserve to even be in our presence.” Sasuke simply nodded at this as they exited the car, almost instantly sakura was walking towards him. She was dressed in a blossom pink mermaid dress, it had lighter pink ruffles going from the shoulders of her dress and down to her arms, forming in the shape of 3 petals, and 3 more layers under her dress. Her pink hair was lightly curled with sakura blossoms adorning her head along with a matching ruffled pink vail. She smiled as she reached up to them, she bowed and thanked them for attending her opening. With a wide smile, she hooked Sasuke’s arm and walked towards the stage, directing his family to the mass of guests filling the open space around them.

Half an hour passed and the ceremony was about to begin, Sasuke was forced to sit on the stage along with two other alphas. A medium-high, extremely toned alpha named lee who was wearing an off-coloured green suit with a matching darker tie and a much taller cold alpha named Neji, resembled Itachi but he was dressed in more victorian attire. A flowing ruffled white dress shirt with high waisted pants and a white Lilly adorning his loosely tied up locks. The alphas beside him both had different scents, lee being an earthy almost forest-like smell whereas Neji was a more bitter red fruit and salty ocean smell. His scent was easily picked out from the two as his own was a harsh pine wood and deep wooded flowers, the soft touch of bitter cherries and sweet apples. A crisp breeze from a hidden lake and the soft bite of a cold breeze.

Sakura started her speech by thanking everyone, she then rambled on about how she achieved all this and how she will continue to do more for everyone ect. Sasuke ended up tuning her out at some point. Not long after this everyone was led away to the party after she cut the ropes to officially open sakura’s blossom brach medical centre.

He hid away from the flock of people, choosing to place himself in a corner table hidden within the hall. It wasn’t long until he caught sight of sakura, now paired with her omega best friend ino. She was adorned in a lavender princess dress, accessorized with deep purple leaves and silver patterns up the sides and breast.

Sakura soon caught sight of him and made a B line towards him, he lowered his head and stared into the seemingly endless puddle of red wine that sat lifelessly in his glass. Was this his life? Would he bond to a low-class omega who did nothing to be someone better? Would he be forced to breed someone he didn’t love for the sake of continuing his family name?

Just as he was about to half heartedly greet sakura his eyes caught glimpse of a gold tuff, a gold tuff that could only belong to one tan omega. His heart jumped and he jumped up, brushing past sakura excusing himself with an excuse along the lines of seeing an important business partner he hadn’t greeted.

There was no possibly was he was here.

Why would he be? How could he be?

Why was Naruto Uzumaki at sakura Harunos grand opening?


End file.
